moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
III wojna światowa
thumb|276px|Zdjęcie z Bitwy o Moskwę (z moviepilot.com)III wojna światowa- największy i najkrwawszy konflikt w historii świata, trwający od 6 kwietnia 2015 do 26 października 2022 roku. Objął swoim zasięgiem całą Europę, północną i wschodnia Azję, północną i środkowo-północną Afrykę, Bliski Wschód, Arktykę, Amerykę Północną, wszystkie oceany oraz przestrzeń kosmiczną. W wojnie uczestniczyło 1,8 mld ludzi, w tym 200 mln pod bronią. Według różnych szacunków mogło w niej zginąć od 80 mln do 110 mln ludzi. Za datę rozpoczęcia konfliktu uważa się 6 kwietnia 2015 czyli atak nuklearny na Kramatorsk. Dla Zachodu konflikt rozpoczął się 13 kwietnia, kiedy w Artemivsku ich przedstawiciele zostali rozstrzelani. W Polsce uznaje się datę 28 kwietnia- dzień Ataku na Obwód Kaliningradzki. Zapowiedzią konfliktu był Konflikt na wschodniej Ukrainie pomiędzy Ukrainą a separatystami wspieranymi przez Rosję, rozrost korporacji "White" i jej narkotyku "Berserkera", narastająca dominacja islamistów w Europie Zachodniej i Ameryce Północnej oraz rozrost Państwa Islamskiego. Początki "Pokój, jakim cieszymy się na kontynencie od 50 lat nie jest dany raz na zawsze." - Angela Merkel, wypowiedź z 2011 roku Ukraina thumb|242px|Władimir Putin, Władimir Konstantinow, Siergiej Aksionow i Aleksiej Czały podpisują traktat o włączeniu Krymu i Sewastopola do Rosji, 18 marca 2014Od 2013 roku, punktem zapalnym w Europie była Ukraina, zwłaszcza Donbas i Krym, czyli tereny zamieszkiwane przede wszystkim przez ludność rosyjskojęzyczną. Po Euromajdanie, Kryzysie Krymskim oraz prorosyjskich wystąpieniach na terenie Donbasu, wschód Ukrainy stał się miejscem konfliktu pomiędzy Ukrainą a Doniecką Republiką Ludową i Łgańską Republiką Ludową. Obydwa separatystyczne państwa były aktywnie wspierane i finansowane przez Federacje Rosyjską, a jej przywódcy byli de facto ''marionetkami Kremla. Ukraińska Armia odniosła kilka ważnych zwycięstw w walkach z separatystami i mimo że była aktywnie wspierana (moralnie) przez społeczność międzynarodową (głównie Europę i USA) to nie zdołała zająć głównych miast wroga- Doniecka i Łgańska. Na domiar złego w miarę przedłużania się konfliktu sytuacja zaczęła działać na niekorzyść Ukrainy. W armii coraz częściej dochodziło do dezercji, matki coraz częściej i skuteczniej ukrywały swoich synów przed poborem a przestarzały sprzęd z czasów ZSRR nie radził sobie najlepiej w nowoczesnej wojnie. W grudniu 2014 roku i styczniu 2015 sytuacja stała się tragiczna, rząd Poroszenki nie mógł jednak oddać swoich wschodnich terenów, zwłaszcza po tym jak Ukraina straciła Krym. Podczas gdy społeczeństwo Ukrainy czekało na pomoc Europy, to wsparcie doszło z bardzo nieoczekiwanej strony. 14 stycznia 2015 roku na pokładzie okrętu podwodnego Klio II projektu 636 doszło do spotkania Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych Ukrainy, Arsena Awakowa i Wicepremiera Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej, Zhanga Gaoli. Na pokładzie okrętu podwodnego doszło do tajnego porozumienia: Chińczycy będą potajemnie i nieodpłatnie wysyłać Ukrainie broń na czas wojny pod warunkiem że rząd Poroszenki dopilnuje by Rosja o niczym się nie dowiedziała. Arsen w imieniu swojego kraju przystał na te warunki. Sprzęt przysyłany tajnymi drogami przez Koreę Północną, Nepal, Iran, Gruzje oraz posterunki walczących z Rosją islamistów, Nie był co prawda pierwszej świeżości, jednak był i tak lepszy niż armii Ukrainy. Poza tym było go dużo. Od końca stycznia 2015 roku, wyposażona w nowy sprzęt Ukraina rozpoczęła wielką ofensywę w Donbasie. Do końca marca udało im się odzyskać większość Donbasu wraz z takimi ważnymi miejscowościami jak Łgańsk, Donieck, Horlivka czy Makiivka. Separatyści przenieśli się do Krasnodonu i Sverdlovska, które decyzja Wladimira Putina zostały zaraz potem wchłonięte do Federacji Rosyjskiej. Armia Rosyjska została tam szybko wysłana i do pierwszych starć pomiędzy nią a armią Ukrainy doszło 30 marca. Korporacja White thumb|Symbol Korporacji WhiteKorporacja White została założona w 2011 roku przez grupę bogatych biznesmenów i naukowców. Znana była głównie z produkcji akcesorii kuchennych, sprzętu domowego i (w późniejszym okresie) drukarek 3D. Mało kto natomiast wiedział, że lwią część swoich pieniędzy brała z handlu swoim własnym narkotykiem o nazwie "Berserk". Narkotyk ten występował w każdej odmianie: gazu, tabletek, kapsułek czy płynu. Był silnie uzależniający i praktycznie niewykrywalny a ci którzy go brali ponosili różnorakie konsekwencje. Wpadali w morderczy szał, zabijali i niszczyli wszystko co stanęło na ich drodze, tracili część wspomnień lub stawali się bezwolnymi marionetkami. Zawsze jednak kończyło się na beznadziejnym uzależnieniu. Korporacja bogaciła się i rozrastała, rozpowszechniając swój narkotyk bez żadnych konsekwencji do czasu aż 7 listopada 2014 roku FBI oraz DIA przeprowadziły obławę na jej pracowników oraz ośrodki. Jednakże wszyscy ważniejsi członkowie zdołali uciec a ślady po "Besrerku" zostały zniszczone. Przywódcy White wraz ze swoim niebezpiecznym wynalazkiem uciekli na Białoruś, gdzie dostali pozwolenie Łukaszenki na dalszy pobyt. Większość z nich traktowała Białoruś jako tymczasowe miejsce odpoczynku, chcąc udać się z swoim narkotykiem do Federacji Rosyjskiej. Łukaszenko po wysłuchaniu historii o "Berserku" oraz przetestowaniu go na członkach białoruskiego Specnazu obiecał im że powiadomi Wladimira Putina o wszystkim. Tak się jednak nie stało a członkowie White'a przebywający w Białorusi zostali aresztowani a torturami wyciągnięto od nich sposób na stworzenie narkotyku. "Berserk" został użyty na całym Specnazie oraz ważniejszych generałach armii białoruskiej, gwarantując przywódcy Białorusi ich lojalność. Przez następnych parę miesięcy Łukaszenko grał rolę posłusznego "pieska" Kremla, samemu przygotowując plan, który w konsekwencji doprowadził do III wojny światowej. Muzułmanie thumb|215px|Zdjęcie muzułmańskiego protestu w LondynieOd końca II wojny światowej do Europy przybywali emigranci z najróżniejszych krajów Afryki Północnej i Bliskiego Wschodu, jednak w XXI wieku proces ten nabrał niezwykłego pędu. Arabska Wiosna Ludów, Wojna Domowa w Syrii, bieda oraz polityka uprzywilejowywania emigrantów sprawiła, że od 2008 roku do Europy codziennie dobijało ponad 1000 uchodźców muzułmańskich (NIE WYMYŚLIŁEM TEGO, POCZYTAJCIE SOBIE). Gdy w niektórych rejonach państw Europy Zachodniej emigranci stali się większością, zaczęli domagać się jeszcze więcej przywilejów. Rozpoczęły się również ataki na "niewiernych" oraz niszczenia dobytków kultury europejskiej a rozporządzenie Unii Europejskiej zobowiązujące wszystkie państwa do udzielenia schronienia uchodźcom w niczym tutaj nie pomogło. Ludzie sprzeciwiający się takiemu porządkowi rzeczy byli zabijani przez dżihadystów a gdy muzułmanie zorientowali się, że rządy krajów Europy nie mają zamiaru nic z tym zrobić, nastroje zaczęły się coraz bardziej radykalizować. Przekonanie o mającym wkrótce nastąpić Wielkim Dżihadzie, który przyniesie muzułmanom ostateczne zwycięstwo zainspirowało tysiące zamachów, zabójstw czy innych aktów terroru. Na ulicach Londynu, Paryża, Brukseli i Berlina powstały bojówki tzw. Policji Islamskiej, która terroryzowała i zabijała każdego kto nie przestrzegał zasad Koranu. Poza Europą Zachodnią, najgorzej było w Rosji, gdzie 1/5 mieszkańców to muzułmanie. Również w Ameryce nie było najlepiej. W Kanadzie w 2010 roku islam został najszybciej rozwijającą religią. W USA w 2008 roku liczba emigrantów muzułmańskich wynosiła 9mln. W 2014 roku, było ich już 15mln. W 2007 roku w Chicago dobyło się spotkanie 24 organizacji muzułmańskich. Materiały z tego spotkania szczegółowo przedstawiają ich plany "ewangelizacji" Ameryki: "''Musimy się przygotować na to że w ciągu 30 lat będzie ponad 50mln muzułmanów. Niewykluczone, że Allah przyniesie nam zwycięstwo bez potrzeby użycia miecza". Chińska Republika Ludowa thumb|212px|Mapa przedstawiająca Konflikt nad Ussuri konflikt pomiędzy Chinami a ZSRR o którym ci pierwsi nigdy nie zapomnieli.Chińska Republika Ludowa tuż przed III wojną światową była jednym z najpotężniejszych krajów na świecie. Pod względem gospodarczym stała na równi z Japonią a od chińskich sił zbrojnych potężniejsza była tylko armia USA. ChRL była najczęściej uznawana za potencjalnego sojusznika Rosji, jednak prawda była inna. W 1969 roku pomiędzy Chinami a ZSRR wybuchła wojna zwana Konfliktem nad Ussuri. Wojna ta była wyjątkowo niekorzystna dla ChRL a nad obydwoma krajami zawisła groźba wojny atomowej, konflikt jednak został zażegnany a cały świat szybko o nim zapomniał. Ale Chińczycy nigdy nie zapomnieli, zwłaszcza ich generałowie oraz Przewodniczący Xin Jinping. Wspomnienie tego konfliktu było (nawet po zwróceniem spornych terenów przez Putina w 2008 roku) jednym z przedmiotów antagonizmów Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej z Federacją Rosyjską. Bynajmniej nie jedynym. ChRL było otoczone przez wielkie, bogate w złoża obszary. Syberia, Kirgistan, Tadżykistan, Uzbekistan i Kazachstan były praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki i tylko polityczna siła oraz arsenał atomowy Federacji Rosyjskiej powstrzymywał Chiny przed zagarnięciem tych terenów. Wobec tego w interesie tego narodu było osłabianie Rosji oraz czekanie na odpowiedni moment do uderzenia. Chińskie Politbiuro finansowało więc islamskich ekstremistów na Kaukazie, partie opozycyjne wewnątrz Rosji, syberyjskie ruchy separatystyczne oraz Ukrainę, będącą w nieformalnym konflikcie ze swoim ogromnym sąsiadem. Robili to wszystko czekając na odpowiedni moment. Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej (USA) thumb|190px|McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle, jeden z najlepszych myśliwców armii USANim nadeszła III wojna światowa, USA była hipermocarstwem tzn. najpotężniejszym państwem na planecie. Gospodarka oraz siły zbrojne były najlepsze na świecie, a jej bazy wojskowe były umieszczone na całym świecie. Jej budżet, wynoszący 13 bln dolarów, był większy niż wszystkich państw NATO razem wziętych. Nie wszystko było jednak tak idealne. Gospodarka tonęła w długach a angażowanie niemałych sił w walki na Bliskim Wschodzie oraz bombardowania Pakistanu w niczym nie pomagały. Społeczeństwo amerykańskie stawało się coraz biedniejsze a kryzys dotknął miliony obywateli. Niemałe problemy w społeczeństwie tego kraju sprawiały mniejszości latynoskie, murzyńskie oraz arabskie. Poprawność polityczna nie pozwalała jednak władzom podjąć stosownych działań. Za rządów Baracka Obamy problemy mnożyły się, głównie na arenie międzynarodowej. USA popełniało w polityce zagranicznej kolosalne błędy, za które przyszło im potem zapłacić ogromną cenę. Im i całemu światu. Rzeczpospolita Polska thumb|Większość sprawców niedoli Polski na jednym zdjęciu.Polska była jedynym krajem członkowskim NATO który sąsiadował zarówno z Rosją jak i z Ukrainą. Jej niefortunne położenie geograficzne mogło sprawić, że byłaby w stanie sporo zyskać na konflikcie Rosji z Ukrainą, do tego jednak potrzebna była jedna rzecz: sprawna i kompetentna władza. Czyli coś, czego Rzeczpospolitej zabrakło. Pomimo początkowego zaangażowania w Euromajdan oraz konflikt w Ukrainie, Polska została szybko odrzucona na dalszy plan. Ministrowie spraw zagranicznych (najpierw Mikorski a potem Setyna) ograniczali się jedynie do propagandowania sprzeciwu wobec Rosji oraz głosowania w Europarlamencie zgodnie z wolą większości. Polityka zagraniczna Polski pozostałaby zapewne tak zawiła i rozbudowana jak gra w pchełki, gdyby nie to że 20.12.2014r. na stanowisko doradcy zarówno prezydenta jak i premiera wybrano Mieczysława Przebraża. Ten niezrzeszony z żadną partią poseł błyskawicznie awansował i zajmował coraz ważniejsze stanowiska zarówno poprzez szantaże i łapówki jak i inteligencje i urok osobisty. Mieczysława od większości polskich polityków różniło wiele rzeczy ale największą była ambicja. Nie chciał jednak (jak reszta "kolegów po fachu") wzbogacić się poprzez okradanie własnego kraju, a uczynić z Polski mocarstwo. Temu celowi postanowił poświęcić całe swoje życie a po zajęciu stanowiska doradcy najważniejszych osób w państwie, zaczął wcielać swój plan w życie. I faza III wojnę światową można podzielić na trzy etapy które są od siebie tak różne, że można je de facto uznać za trzy różne konflikty. Pierwszy etap rozpoczął się 6 kwietnia 2015 roku. Atak nuklearny na Kramatorsk Atak nuklearny na Kramatorsk przeprowadzony został przez białoruski Specnaz, który przejął rosyjską wyrzutnie z pociskiem atomowym. Po przejęciu wyrzutni, nakierowali pocisk na Kramatorsk, gdzie stacjonowała połowa armii ukraińskiej. Cała operacja została przeprowadzona tak, że świat uwierzył że to Federacja Rosyjska użyła broni atomowej przeciwko swojemu sąsiadowi. Artemivsk Praktycznie cały świat dał się nabrać i obwinił Rosję za atak na Kramatorsk. Władze Federacji Rosyjskiej cały czas zaprzeczały, toteż postanowiono zwołać komisje, mającą zbadać całą sytuacje. W skład komisji wchodzili przedstawiciele wszystkich państw Europy, USA, Kanady i Japonii. Z oczywistych względów do komisji nie zaproszono Rosjan. Członkowie komisji kierowali się do miejscowości umieszczonych 20 km od Kramatorska, bowiem stamtąd można było zbadać relatywnie sporo, nie narażając się na wpływ promieniowania. 13 kwietnia 2015 roku, gdy członkowie komisji przejeżdżali przez Artemivsk, zostali zatrzymani przez funkcjonariuszy "straży miejskiej". Funkcjonariusze poprosili wszystkich o wyjście z pojazdów i pokazanie dokumentów. Gdy tylko członkowie komisji wyszli ze swoich pojazdów, zostali rozstrzelani a ich ciała polane benzyną i spalone. Co prawda nie wiadomo było kto dopuścił się tej zbrodni, jednak ponownie wszystko wskazywało na to, że winna była Rosja. Politycy co prawda nie sądzili, że władze Federacji były by tak lekkomyślne by zrobić coś tak strasznego, w tak niekorzystnej dla siebie chwili, jednak obywatele nie mieli wątpliwości. Na ulicach Brukseli, Londynu, Paryża, Rzymu, Warszawy, Waszyngtonu i Tokio ludzie domagali się działań, toteż przymuszone przez swoich obywateli państwa NATO wypowiedziały Federacji Rosyjskiej wojnę (Japonia nie była jeszcze na to gotowa, ograniczyła się więc do potępienia Rosji na arenie międzynarodowej oraz rozpoczęcia z Rosją nieoficjalnej "wojny wywiadów"). Europa thumb|272px|Gazociąg PółnocnyPoczątek "Podczas poprzedniej wojny światowej Polacy popełnili każdy możliwy błąd. Zanosi się na powtórkę." - nieznany z nazwiska członek brytyjskiego rządu Pomimo wypowiedzenia Federacji wojny, większość państw NATO nie gotowała się do walki. Francuzi i Anglicy liczyli na to, że konflikt ten będzie drugą "dziwną wojną", w której po prawda będą w stanie wojny z agresorem, jednak będą za nich walczyć inne państwa. USA, Hiszpania, Portugalia, Niemcy i Włochy również sądziły, że konflikt ten da się rozwiązać pokojowo. Jedynie państwa Europy Wschodniej oraz Kanada szykowały się do walki. 20 kwietnia w okolicach Gazociągu Północnego doszło do starcia dwóch okrętów podwodnych: ORP Orzeł (Polski) oraz projektu 667BDR (Rosyjski). Walka nie została nierozstrzygnięta, bowiem rakieta jednego z okrętów uderzyła w część Gazociągu Północnego, doprowadzając do ogromnego wybuchu, który poważnie uszkodził obydwa okręty. Obydwie niezdolne do dalszej walki jednostki wycofały się do swoich portów. Walka okrętów marynarek Polski i Rosji wywołała duże poruszenie na świecie, ale nigdzie nie było ono tak duże jak w Rosji i Niemczech, w końcu Gazociąg Północy był jedynym bezpośrednim gazociągiem prowadzącym od Rosji do Niemiec. To z niego pochodziła spora ilość Rosyjskich dochodów oraz Niemieckiego gazu. Przywódca Federacji Rosyjskiej, Wladimir Putin, oskarżył Polskę o celowe zniszczenie gazociągu. Mimo że nie do końca wiadomo, czyja torpeda spowodowała zniszczenia, wielu ludzi dało wiarę tej teorii. W Niemczech (głównie na północy) gdzie wcześniej ludzie mieli ambiwalentny stosunek do obecnej sytuacji, rozpoczęły się demonstracje, żądające od rządu by wymógł na Polsce odszkodowania. Tylko część z tych demonstracji była prowadzona przez ukrytych agentów GRU. Po 20 kwietnia Norwegia, Kanada i USA wysłały swoje floty na Ocean Arktyczny, przy czym tylko Kanada postanowiła wysłać tam również wojska. Grzegorz Schetyna, wyraźnie nie dający sobie rady w tej trudnej sytuacji został tymczasowo zastąpiony w swoich obowiązkach przez Mieczysława Przebraża. Nowy minister spraw zagranicznych (będący nadal doradcą prezydenta i premiera) wiedział że na obecnym etapie Polska nie ma co liczyć na wsparcie USA, Niemiec, Anglii czy Francji. Poszukał więc wsparcia bliżej, w krajach bałtyckich, Czechach, Słowacji, Rumuni i Węgrzech. Przekonał rządy tych państw, że tylko wspólna akcja ich wojsk ma szanse stawić czoła armii Rosji i najpewniej wspierającej ją Białorusi. Łotwa, Litwa, Czechy, Słowacja i Węgry wysłały swoje dywizje do Polski, Rumunia do Ukrainy a siły Estonii pozostawiono całe w ich kraju, by w razie czego związały walką jak najwięcej Rosjan. Plan "Hetman" "Ci idioci nie wiedzą nawet, że od ponad tygodnia biorą udział w wojnie."- Mieczysław Przebraż thumb|Obwód kalingradzki oraz zasięg zainstalowanych tam rakiet Iskader Jednostki Litwy, Łotwy, Czech, Słowacji i Węgier dotarły do Polski 22 kwietnia, tego samego dnia na Ukrainę przybyły wojska Rumuńskie. O dziwo nie wywołało to sprzeciwu Federacji Rosyjskiej a państw Europy Zachodniej, zwłaszcza Francji. François Hollande, prezydent tego kraju oskarżył państwa Europy Wschodniej o stosowanie "zbyt ofensywnych działań przeciwko Rosji", co spowodowało, że rządzący Polską politycy zastanawiali się nad wycofaniem wojsk sojuszników z kraju. Jednak wydarzenia na Oceanie Arktycznym z dnia 23 kwietnia spowodowały, że ten jeden raz, politycy przestali się martwić o opinie swoich zachodnich sojuszników. Co więcej, Mieczysław Przebraż przekonał ich, że czas na wykonanie planu "Hetman", właśnie nadszedł. Plan ten zakładał współprace Marynarki Wojennej, Sił Specjalnych, Lotnictwa oraz Wojsk Lądowych Rzeczpospolitej w szybkim zajęciu Obwodu Kalingradzkiego a przede wszystkim znajdujących się tam rakiet Iskader i broni atomowej. Zmieniono trochę plan tak, by brał pod uwagę wsparcie sojuszników i jako termin jego realizacji wybrano 28 kwietnia 2015 roku. Atak nastąpił 28 kwietnia o godzinie 3:00 ostrzelaniem rosyjskiego niszczyciela "Sowriemiennyj" ''przez ORP "Orzeł" i ORP "Gen. K. Pułaski". Ostrzał trwał tak długo, aż okręt nie był zdolny do walki a załoga musiała się poddać. Następnie do walki wkroczyło lotnictwo i siły lądowe Polski i jej sojuszników ze wschodniej Europy. Główne siły przekroczyły granice w miejscowościach: Braniewo, Grzechotki, Gronowo i Skandawa. Przez pierwsze 20 minut ofensywy, wojska walczące z Federacją nie napotkały żadnego oporu ze strony Rosjan, dzięki czemu okręty marynarki mogły podpłynąć blisko głównego portu a samoloty zniszczyły kilka maszyn rosyjskich gdy te były jeszcze na lotniskach. Jednak Rosjanie zdołali się zorganizować i zaczęli stawiać zażarty opór. Gdy ofensywa trwała, do Chrabrowa i Donskoja wysłano drużyny elitarnej Polskiej grupy specjalnej, GROM'u. Gromowcy mieli za zadanie zabezpieczenie wyrzutni rakietowych i niedopuszczenie, by choć jedna wystrzeliła. Niestety, Polacy napotkali w tych bazach ogromny opór i sprawy nie dało się załatwić łatwo i cicho, toteż Gromowcy musieli przejść bardzo krwawą drogę, by zapewnić Polsce zwycięstwo. Gdy gubernator Obwodu Kalingradzkiego, Nikołaj Cukanow, zawiadomił Federacje Rosyjską o sytuacji, usłyszał że cała Flota Bałtycka nadciąga by wspomóc Kalingrad i że jeśli sprawy naprawdę przybiorą dramatyczny obrót, gubernator ma prawo użyć wszelkich dostępnych mu środków. Sytuacja naprawdę stawała się dla Obwodu Kalingradzkiego tragiczna. O 4:20 granica została przekroczona również od strony Litwy a wojska wrogów Rosji okrążyły Obwód Kalingradzki. Chrabrow i Donskoje były cały czas pod ostrzałem GROMU, więc nie można było użyć znajdujących się tam wyrzutni. Gdy o 7:00 do tych baz oraz Kalingradu podeszły wojska lądowe, Nikołaj nie miał wyboru. Skontaktował się z Wiktorem Krawczukiem (dowódcą Floty Bałtyckiej) i poprosił, by rozkazał K-149 (rosyjski okręt podwodny przywrócony niedawno z rezerwy) zbombardować Polskie miasta przybrzeżne, podczas gdy on z Iskaderów ostrzeliwał bronią konwencjonalną miasta środkowej Polski i Litwy. Krawczuk wydał odpowiednie rozkazy. K- 149 o 7:14 przy pomocy 3 rakiet atomowych i jednej głowicy termojądrowej zbombardował: Kołobrzeg, Koszalin, Trójmiasto (na którym użyto głowicy termojądrowej) oraz Hel. Iskadery przy pomocy broni konwencjonalnej zbombardowały: Wilno, Warszawę, Kowno, Nową Hutę i kilka innych miast. Gdy okręty Floty Bałtyckiej dotarły do Kalingradu, jednostki Polskiej Marynarki musiały się wycofać. Mimo tego w okolicach 2 nad ranem 29 kwietnia cały Obwód Kalingradzki został zajęty. Jednak cena tego, była zbyt wysoka. Arktyka thumb|Mapa ArktykiJuż 20 kwietnia USA, Kanada i Norwegia wysłały na Ocean Arktyczny swoje okręty, przy czym tylko Kanada wysłała również przeszkolonych żołnierzy. Początkowo żadna ze stron nie chciała walki na tym akwenie: rosyjska Flota Północna była najpotężniejsza flotą Federacji Rosyjskiej a ekstremalne warunki Arktyki nie zachęcały żadnej ze stron do działania. Początkowo więc, floty NATO i Federacji Rosyjskiej jedynie patrolowały swoje akweny, rzadko kiedy spotykając się twarzą w twarz. Ten ''status quo nie trwał długo bowiem już 23 kwietnia doszło do incydentu. O 16:30 niedaleko norweskiej Wyspy Niedźwiedzia kuter rybacki należący do niezależnej spółki osiadł na krze lodowej więc zaczął wzywać pomocy. Sygnał jako pierwsze wychwyciły norweski "Otto Sverdrup" i rosyjski "K-44", które postanowiły zbadać sytuacje. Niestety, nie zakończyło się to najlepiej. Nie wiadomo który okręt strzelił pierwszy, ani co go sprowokowało. Wiadomo tylko że na wodach Wyspy Niedźwiedzia doszło do starcia "Otto Sverdrupa" i "K-44". Do norwegów wkrótce dołączyły USS "North Dakota" oraz norweski "Typ 210" a "K-44" wsparły "K-496" i "K-51". Starcie trwało trzy godziny i zakończyło się impasem. "Otto Sverdrup" został zatopiony (tylko kilku ze służących na nim marynarzy udało się wyciągnąć z lodowatej wody) a "Typ 210" został poważnie uszkodzony. "K-44" i "K-51" doznały poważnych uszkodzeń, przez które do 2018 pozostały w portach. Starcie przy Wyspie Niedźwiedzia zmieniło sytuacje na Oceanie Arktycznym. Wkrótce na ten akwen przybyły jednostki Wielkiej Brytanii i Danii. Kanada i USA skierowały tam znacznie więcej sił a rosyjskie okręty dostały rozkaz nie wychodzenia poza wody Federacji oraz zatapianie każdego wojskowego okrętu, który wpłynie na terytorium Rosji. 27 kwietnia w okolicach Wyspy Północnej doszło do starcia szpiegującego Rosjan USS "Texas" i rosyjskiego "K-496". Ta mała potyczka zamieniła się w wielką bitwę morską, gdy do "K-496" dołączyły prawie wszystkie jednostki Floty Północnej a do "Texasa'u" trzy kolejne okręty USS, norweskie lodołamacze oraz cztery brytyjskie okręty podwodne. Bitwa pod Wyspą Północną zakończyła się 28 kwietnia o godzinie 2:56 zwycięstwem wojsk NATO. Rosjanie stracili trzy okręty podwodne i dwa lodołamacze, przy czym jeden z nich został przechwycony przez brytyjczyków. NATO natomiast straciło USS "Texas" oraz miało uszkodzone wiele jednostek. Europa "Wszyscy obecnie na tej sali, w historii zostaną zapamiętani jako symbole. Wy będziecie symbolami pychy i zniszczenia narodu Polskiego, którzy w swojej arogancji, wymyślili szalony plan który pochłonął życie ponad miliona Polaków. Ja natomiast zostanę symbolem odbudowy i dumy narodu. Człowiekiem który poprowadzi ten kraj do zwycięstwa. Zatem wierzcie mi gdy wam powiem, że o wiele więcej jesteście warci martwi."- według radnego PO słowa Mieczysława Przebraża przed "Masakrą Sejmową". Chwila namysłu Zajęcie przez wojska państw Europy Wschodniej Obwodu Kalingradzkiego, zniszczenie polskich portów bronią atomową oraz starcia pomiędzy flotami NATO a Federacji na Oceanie Arktycznym sprawiły, że nawet najwięksi niedowiarkowie zdali sobie sprawę że z tego konfliktu nie da się już zakończyć rozmowami pokojowymi. Szok, jaki państwa Zachodu przeżyły, po stracie swoich okrętów oraz zbombardowaniu Polski, był ogromny. Na zgromadzeniu ogólnym w siedzibie ONZ, wielokrotnie próbowano wywrzeć jakikolwiek wpływ na Rosję, pojawiło się wiele głosów postulujących za tym, by Federacje wykluczyć. Jednakże Rosja, jako stały członek Rady Bezpieczeństwa blokowała wszelkie takie próby. 2 maja 2015 roku, przywódca Rosji, Wladimir Putin wygłosił przemówienie: "Akt samowoli gubernatora Obwodu Kalingradzkiego, w wyniku którego ucierpiały Polskie i Litewskie miasta, był wielkim ciosem nie tylko dla obywateli tych państw, ale i dla obywateli Rosji. Należy jednak spojrzeć na to z szerszej perspektywy i zadać sobie jedno pytanie: dlaczego Nikołaj Cukanow został zmuszony do użycia broni atomowej? Powodem tego była imperialistyczna polityka rządzących Polską elit, próbujących wykorzystać narzuconą Rosji wojnę, by odwrócić uwagę okradanego społeczeństwa od obrazu nędzy, powoli wypełniającego ten kraj. Zarówno ten bezpodstawny atak, jak i wypadek niedaleko Wyspy Niedźwiedzia, zaprzepaściły szanse na pokojowe rozwiązanie konfliktu. Niestety jestem zmuszony ostrzec, że Federacja Rosyjska nie będzie trwonić środków, by zabezpieczyć się przed dalszą agresją Ukrainy i państw NATO." Przez następne dwa tygodnie, nie dochodziło do żadnych działań zbrojnych na terenie Rosji, Ukrainy czy państw NATO. W czasie gdy międzynarodowe komisje oraz Czerwony Krzyż przybywały do Rzeczpospolitej, politycy przygotowywali się na dalszy ciąg konfliktu. Marszałek Sejmu, Radosław Mikorski przyjął na siebie przygotowywanie trasy ucieczki z kraju członków sejmu, na wypadek wkroczenia wojsk Federacji Rosyjskiej. Poszczególne partie prześcigały się w pomysłach na ocalenie Polski lub wykorzystanie nadającej się okazji by ją wzmocnić. Praktycznie jedyną osobą w rządzie, prowadzącą prawdziwą politykę zagraniczną był Mieczysław Przebraż. Organizował spotkania z czołowymi politykami i artystami, przekonując o potrzebie wsparcia Polski w tej trudnej chwili. Zdołał przekonać państwa których wojska stacjonowały w kraju, o potrzebie przedłużenia ich pobytu oraz przekonał przywódców Bułgarii, by ta wsparła Ukrainę i wysłała tam swoje wojska. Nalegał również na bezpośrednie wsparcie ze strony wojsk Niemiec, Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii, Kanady i USA, czego się jednak nie doczekał. Zdołał natomiast wywieźć sprzęt Rosji z Obwodu Kalingradzkiego, łącznie z Iskaderami, T-90 i bronią atomową. W Mińsku doszło natomiast do spotkania Wladimira Putina z Aleksandrem Łukaszenko. Putin przedstawił mu plany inwazji na Ukrainę oraz Polskę, w której nie małą rolę miały odgrywać jednostki armii Białorusi. Łukaszenko przekonał jednak swojego "realnego zwierzchnika", że Białoruś będzie bardziej przydatna jako pozornie neutralne państwo. Przywódca Białorusi obiecał udzielić wojskom Rosji pozwolenia na przejście przez jego kraj, oraz stacjonowanie tam ich wojsk. Dzięki temu że Białoruś będzie w tym czasie neutralna, ani NATO ani Ukraina nie zbombardują wojsk Rosji, gdy te będą na jej terenie. Zaraz po przyjęciu propozycji Łukaszenki, Putin udał się z powrotem do Rosji by dać zielone światło Operacji "Kutuzow", czyli operacji mającej na celu zajęcie Ukrainy i Polski. Członkiem NATO które prowadziło najagresywniejszą względem Kremla politykę, była Turcja. Jej przywódcy (Ahmet Davutoğlu i Recep Tayyip Erdoğan) ujrzeli w obecnej sytuacji idealną szanse na przywrócenie Turcji pozycji mocarstwa. Niemalże nie mogli się doczekać momentu, w którym uwaga Rosjan skupi się w jednym, oddalonym od nich miejscu, by móc bez przeszkód zająć Kaukaz. Operacja "Kutuzow" thumb|276px|Rosyjskie pojazdy opancerzone na UkrainiePlany Operacji "Kutuzow" były bardzo proste: wojska Rosji miały zająć tereny Ukrainy oraz Polski. Przy czym ten drugi kraj miał nie zostać zajęty całkowicie a wojska zatrzymałyby się na linii Kołobrzeg- Poznań- Cieszyn a powód tego był taki sam jak w przypadku decyzji o nie atakowaniu państw bałtyckich- Putin wciąż miał nadzieje, że zdoła dogadać się z państwami Europy Zachodniej. Dlatego właśnie chciał, by jego wojska zatrzymały się w niemałej odległości od granicy z Niemcami i by nie atakowały Litwy, Łotwy i Estonii, gdzie w ramach "Baltic Air Policing", stacjonowały samoloty państw NATO. Gdyby państwa Zachodu postanowiły jednak zareagować, tereny Polski i Ukrainy miały się stać strefą buforową dla Federacji Rosyjskiej. Operacja "Kutuzow" rozpoczęła się już 16 maja 2015 roku, gdy siły Federacji Rosyjskiej zaatakowały Ukrainę z trzech stron: Donbasu, Krymu i Morza Czarnego. W czasie gdy 85 tysięcy wojsk Rosji parło z niemałym impetem w tereny Ukrainy, Flota Czarnomorska niszczyła ukraińskie okręty. Niecałe trzy godziny później, siły Federacji przeprowadziły desant powietrzny na Sejny, Augustów oraz Sokółkę a siły powietrzne rozpoczęły walkę z armią Rzeczpospolitej. Wszystko to w czasie, gdy przez Białoruś parła armia licząca 270 tysięcy żołnierzy. Mimo że na Ukrainę zostały skierowane o wiele mniejsze siły, to tam atakowani radzili sobie znacznie gorzej. W wyniku ataku na Kramatorsk, armia Ukrainy straciła ok. połowę żołnierzy i sporo sprzętu a społeczeństwo, zmęczone trwającą ponad rok wojną, nie kwapiło się do stawiania oporu. Co więcej, w wielu regionach Rosjanie byli traktowani jako wyzwoliciele i bywało, że do wielu miasteczek a nawet miast, wchodzili bez oddania choćby jednego strzału. W Polsce szło Rosjanom gorzej, ale niewiele. Desant powietrzny miał za zadanie jedynie zająć czymś oddziały wojsk Rzeczpospolitej oraz doprowadzić do częściowego rozproszenia lądowych dywizji. Ponad 1000 samolotów Rosji, skierowanych do walki przeciwko liczącej 351 maszyn, flocie powietrznej Polski dokonywała sporych zniszczeń. 17 maja o godzinie 4:27 maszerująca przez Białoruś armia Rosji dotarła do granic Rzeczpospolitej, gdzie rozpoczęła się walka graniczna. Pomimo sporej przewagi liczebnej i często również technologicznej przeciwnika, Polacy odnieśli kilka dużych sukcesów pod Sejnami, Gródkami, Narewem oraz Janowem. Samoloty Rzeczpospolitej dokonywały niemalże cudów (m. in uszkodzenie i zniszczenie ponad 70 czołgów zmuszenie eskadry bombowej Rosji lecącej na Janowo do wycofania się), w walce z liczniejszymi i silniejszymi eskadrami rosyjskich samolotów. Niestety, nie miało to większego znaczenia i walka graniczna zakończyła się 19 maja klęską sił Polski, które musiały się wycofać w głąb kraju, by nie zostać rozbite. Pozostawiono tylko 2 tysiące żołnierzy w Białymstoku, by bronili miasta. Armia Rosji podzieliła się na trzy grupy: największa miała kierować się na Warszawę, mniejsza przez województwo warmińsko-mazurskie na Kalingrad a najmniejsza na Białystok. Bilans wojny granicznej nie był optymistyczny dla III RP. Polska straciła ponad 20 tysięcy żołnierzy (zabitych i wziętych do niewoli), 1,5 tysiąca cywili, 170 samolotów oraz sporą ilość pojazdów. Ponadto żołnierze musieli się wycofać z Podlasia (poza Białymstokiem) zostawiając całe województwo Podlaskie oraz Warmińsko- Mazurskie na łasce Rosji. Zginęło również ponad 2 tysiące żołnierzy węgierskich i 500 żołnierzy Słowacji, którzy stacjonowali na granicy polsko-białoruskiej. Federacja poniosła większe straty, ale mogła sobie na nie pozwolić. Stracili 36 tysięcy żołnierzy, 200 samolotów oraz sporą ilość pojazdów jednakże nie mieli powodów do obaw. Po zniszczeniu ponad połowy lotnictwa Polski, samoloty Rosji mogły się czuć praktycznie bezkarne. Mogły bombardować cywilne i wojskowe obiekty w całym kraju, obawiając się co najwyżej obrony przeciwlotniczej. Jednak zgodnie z rozkazem prezydenta, siły Rosji miały zakaz bombardowania oraz umyślnego niszczenia obiektów cywilnych a kampania w Polsce miała być krótka i na wskroś humanitarna. To był jeden z powodów, dla których wojska Federacji postanowiły najpierw oblegać a potem zajmować Białystok kawałek po kawałku. Z powodu takiej strategii, miasto zostało zajęte dopiero 31 maja, stratą 5 tysięcy żołnierzy i 5 samolotów. Reakcje międzynarodowe Społeczność międzynarodowa zgodnie potępiła jawną inwazje na Polskę i Ukrainę, a metaforyczny kubeł zimnej wody ponownie polał się na głowy przywódców Europy Zachodniej. Jednakże w parlamentach państw NATO najróżniejsze pomysły jak wspomóc Polskę nie tylko ścierały się ze sobą (jak w Polsce) ale i z politykami chcącymi ograniczenia konfliktu i jak najmniejszego zaangażowania w niego swoich państw. Człowiekiem który zdołał odnaleźć rozwiązanie był doradca prezydenta USA, James L. Jones. Stworzona przez niego Doktryna (zwana Doktryną Jonesa) stawiała sprawę jasno: Polsce oraz Ukrainie należało udzielić natychmiastowej pomocy, przy czym pomoc ta miała być różna dla obydwu krajów. Ukraina miała dostać jedynie wsparcie wojskowe a US. Navy miała znaleźć się na akwenie Morza Czarnego by walczyć z rosyjską Flotą Czarnomorską. W sprawie Polski, Doktryna Jonesa była jasna: "Polsce należy udzielić wszelkiej pomocy, nie tylko wojskowej ale i gospodarczej i ekonomicznej. Polska armia powinna otrzymać nie tylko schematy możliwie najnowocześniejszych czołgów oraz samolotów, ale i gotowe egzemplarze. Tak więc (...) należy zrobić wszystko co konieczne, by Rzeczpospolita Polska z małego mocarstwa stała się mocarstwem ponadregionalnym." Powodów ku temu było kilka. Ukraińska armia, gospodarka i społeczeństwo było zmęczone trwającymi ponad rok działaniami wojennymi, posiadała również sporą mniejszość rosyjskojęzyczną na swoim terytorium. Co innego Polska. Tragedia, jaką było zbombardowanie wybrzeża bombami nuklearnymi nie sprawiła że stali się potulni wobec Moskwy, wręcz przeciwnie, kipieli złością i chęcią zemsty a rezerwy wojskowe z dnia na dzień wypełniały się ochotnikami. Była również krajem w miarę jednolitym etnicznie. Przede wszystkim jednak, to tam skupiła się spora część armii Federacji Rosyjskiej, w tym 1000 samolotów z liczącej 1790 maszyn Flocie Powietrznej Rosji. Jeśli Polska stała by się silna, zadawałaby armii rosyjskiej większe straty, a to zmusiłoby Putina do ściągnięcia tam większej ilości wojsk. Doktryna Jonesa została zaakceptowana prze Baracka Obamę i Kongres i weszła w życie już 22 maja o 13:44, a wkrótce po USA, doktryna została przyjęta przez Kanadę, Wielką Brytanię, Francję, Belgię i Holandię. Jedyna rzecz jakiej brakowało Polsce, to kompetentny rząd który byłby w stanie wykorzystać dane środki. Ten problem zniknął jednak ledwie godzinę po wprowadzeniu Doktryny w życie. Masakra Sejmowa thumb|272px|Ostatnie posiedzenie sejmu. (zdjęcie ze strony fakt.pl)Po tym jak do Warszawy dotarły wieści z frontu, członkowie sejmu oraz kilku innych ważniejszych instytucji państwowych postanowili się ewakuować do Niemiec, gdzie z bezpiecznej odległości mogliby prowadzić walkę przeciw Federacji. Odpowiedni sekretarze oraz dziennikarze przygotowali nawet odpowiednie orędzie, mające wyjaśnić narodowi, dlaczego w godzinie największej próby, władza udaje się za granice. 22 maja od godziny 1:30 do 4:00 pod Sejm podjeżdżały dziesiątki ciężarówek które nie tylko miały zabrać elitę polityczną, ale i ich rodziny oraz dobytek. Tego samego dnia o godzinie 14:00 w Sejmie odbyło się posiedzenie, które było tak tajne, że postanowiono wyprosić nawet ochroniarzy. Jednakże na kilka minut po rozpoczęciu obrad, ochroniarze usłyszeli pierwsze strzały, które zapoczątkowały tzw. "Masakrę Sejmową". Ochrona przez kilka minut siłowała się z zabarykadowanymi drzwiami. Gdy pierwsze udało się w końcu otworzyć, napastnicy zastrzelili ochronę. Przy odblokowywaniu następnych byli już ostrożniejsi. Masakra trwała niecałe 7 minut. Gdy ochroniarze oraz siły specjalne weszli do pokoju obrad, było pełne krwi oraz martwych ciał. Przy jednym z wejść zobaczono nieznane, z PO, który stał z pistoletem tuż nad postrzelonym w rękę Mieczysławem Przebrażem. Poseł PO został powalony na ziemię a Mieczysława i kilku innych rannych posłów odwieziono do szpitala. Wielu z nich zmarło jeszcze zanim zostali dowiezieni, a wizytę w szpitalu przeżył tylko Mieczysław Przebraż. Masakra Sejmowa praktycznie sparaliżowała całe państwo. Zginęli nie tylko praktycznie wszyscy posłowie partii wchodzących w skład Sejmu, ale i wielu urzędników wysokiego szczebla. Jedynymi posłami którzy przeżyli Masakrę byli Mieczysław Przebraż oraz nieznany z nazwiska poseł PO, podejrzewany o przeprowadzenie masowego morderstwa. Przeżyli również poseł Ryszard Malirz (niezrzeszony) oraz posłanka Krystyna Pawliczewska (PiS), ale tylko dlatego że w momencie Masakry znajdowali się w Niemczech. Z obawy o własne życie postanowili nie wracając do Polski. Masakra Sejmowa miała spory wpływ na wydarzenia na froncie. Rosyjski szpieg o kryptonimie J-98 po tym wydarzeniu wysłał wiadomość do Moskwy, jakoby Masakra była przeprowadzona przez prorosyjską frakcję, chcąca pokoju. Nie wiadomo czy J-98 został złapany i zmuszony do wysłania tej wiadomości, czy naprawdę tak sądził. Jednakże Rosja musiała mu uwierzyć, bowiem po Masakrze Sejmowej był jedynym żywym szpiegiem Federacji w Sejmie. Dlatego armia Federacji Rosyjskiej dostała rozkaz godzinnego postoju i oczekiwania na dalszą reakcje. Był to spory błąd, ponieważ w wyniku działań kontrwywiadu działającego na terenie Rosji (prawdopodobnie amerykańskiego) rozkaz ten został potem zmieniony (godzinę zamieniono na dzień) i wysłany ponownie. Dało to czas wojskom Węgier, Czech i Słowacji na przetransportowanie się z Kalingradu do Warszawy. Wydarzenie te wzbudziło również niepokoje na Zachodzie. Państwa NATO obawiały się, że Masakra Sejmowa jest prorosyjskim przewrotem i chciano odwołać Doktrynę Jonesa, jednak podejrzenia te okazały się bezpodstawne. Mimo to, dostawy miały zostać wstrzymane do czasu aż rząd Rzeczpospolitej zostanie odbudowany. Zadania tego podjął się Mieczysław Przebraż, który mimo poważnej rany na ręce postanowił wyjść ze szpitala. Jako jedyny wciąż żyjący członek rządu ogłosił się tymczasowym Naczelnikiem Państwa Polskiego. Jako że sytuacja była wyjątkowa i na następne wybory nie było czasu, decyzja ta została zaakceptowana. Osobliwe było zachowanie polskich mediów. Większość z nich przedstawiała zmarłych posłów jako bohaterów, którzy zginęli w imię Rzeczpospolitej, a wiadomości o Masakrze Sejmowej były w pierwszej kolejności przez następne parę dni (nawet wiadomości z frontu były na drugim miejscu). Problemy na morzu Jako że Warszawa była priorytetem, oddziały Węgierski, Czeskie i Słowackie miały rozkaz jak najszybszego dotarcia do stolicy Polski, omijając przy tym będącą na terenie Warmii i Mazur armię Federacji Rosyjskiej oraz zostawiając Obwód Kalingradzki w rękach sił litewsko-łotewskich. Pomimo wielu ataków z powietrza, armie sprzymierzeńców Polski dotarły do Warszawy w ciągu 23 godzin. Dwa dni wcześniej natomiast, władze Federacji postanowiły zrobić użytek z Floty Bałtyckiej, która po Planie "Hetman" nie miała nic do roboty (pływanie w okolicach gruzów polskich portów byłoby stratą paliwa). Anatolij Pocłow, człowiek który zastąpił Wiktora Krawczuka na stanowisku admirała Floty Bałtyckiej przedstawił Putinowi plan zastraszenia państw nad Bałtykiem. Okręty Floty Bałtyckiej zamiast kotwiczyć w portach, operowały by w okolicach Cieśnin Duńskich i nie pozwalały ewentualnym transportom dla Polski dostać się do Szczecina albo Pucka. Poza tym, gdyby polska Marynarka Wojenna zdecydowałaby się wydostać z Morza Bałtyckiego (podobnie jak w czasie II wojny światowej) Rosyjskie jednostki już by na nich czekały. Robiły by to tak, by nie zbliżać się zbytnio do granic morskich Niemiec ani Danii, by nie drażnić reszty państw NATO. Przeciwników planu było wielu, a głównym argumentem przeciwko niemu było marnotrastwo środków. Od rozpoczęcia wojny, okręty handlowe wpływające na Bałtyk nie zbliżały się do wybrzeża Polski, ani nawet Niemiec i wybierały drogę przez Szwecję i Finlandię. Co więcej, na Morzu Bałtyckim zaczęło dochodzić do wielu niewyjaśnionych zaginięć i katastrof i wielu wolało dmuchać na zimne i pozostawić Flotę Bałtycką w swoich portach. Decydujący głos miał jednak Wladimir Putin, który zatwierdził plan. Gdy 22 maja Flota Bałtycka była w okolicach dziury w Gazociągu Północnego, zaczęły dziać się niepokojące rzeczy. Pierwsze raporty dochodziły od dowódców okrętów podwodnych, którzy twierdzili, że ciśnienie jest tam o wiele większe niż powinno. Mimo to, okrętom podwodnym udało się przepłynąć spokojnie tamten odcinek. Nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o jednostkach nawodnych. Przez te kilka minut które jednostkom nawodnym Floty Bałtyckiej zajęło przepłynięcie przez ten obszar, prawie wszyscy marynarze zginęli. Ci nieliczni którzy przeżyli wezwali pomoc i zatrzymali okręty, gdy te były z dala od dziury w gazociągu. Jedynym okrętem na którym nikt nie przeżył była fregata rakietowa "Krivak" która pływała tak długo, aż nie została zatrzymana przez duńską straż morską. Na pozostałe weszli marynarze z okrętów podwodnych, by zabezpieczyć flotę nawodną. Późniejsze badania odkryły przyczynę nagłego zgonu członków Floty Bałtyckiej. Wszyscy marynarze udusili się gazem, który przez ten cały czas wynurzał się z Gazociągu Północnego. Jak się później okazało, gaz wyciekał również z kilku innych miejsc, naruszonych wcześniejszym wybuchem. Wyciek gazu, w połączeniu w radioaktywnymi opadami oraz zanieczyszczeniami ze zbombardowanych polskich portów, sprawiły, że do końca I fazy wojny, Morze Bałtyckie zamieniło się w jedno wielkie szambo. Zanieczyszczenie zabiło praktycznie wszystkie ryby, foki oraz tysiące innych zwierząt morskich oraz poważnie zaszkodziło ekosystemowi. Bitwa o Berezań Podczas gdy w Polsce zaczęło się roić od problemów, to i na Ukrainie armia Federacji Rosyjskiej zaczęła sobie gorzej radzić. Im bliżej było do Kijowa, tym większy był opór ludności, niemały problem stanowiły również siły Bułgarii i Rumuni walczące na Ukrainie. 23 maja wojska rosyjskie dotarły po Berezań, gdzie stoczyły ciężką bitwę z połączonymi siłami wojsk Bułgarii, Rumuni i Ukrainy. W Bitwie o Berezań brało udział 50 tysięcy żołnierzy Federacji Rosyjskiej przeciwko 40 tysiącom żołnierzy Ukrainy, 20 tysiącom żołnierzy Bułgarii i 20 tysiącom wojsk Rumuni. Była to największa od zakończenia II wojny światowej. Mimo że Rosjan było mniej (to się często w historii nie zdarza) to mieli zdecydowaną przewagę w lotnictwie 36 maszyn lotniczych Rumunii, 19 Bułgarii i 40 Ukrainy nie wiele mogły zdziałać w walce z 200 samolotami Rosji. Bitwa o Berezań trwała trzy dni i była wyjątkowo krwawa i zaciekła. Były ku temu dwa powody: pierwszy był taki, że Berezań był ostatnim dużym miastem stojącym na drodze do Kijowa a drugi, że Putin wycofał rozkaz niszczenia mienia cywilnego na terenie Ukrainy. Ostatecznie bitwa zakończyła się impasem. Obydwie strony poniosły spore straty, obydwie musiały wycofać się z miasta i obydwie ogłosiły potem swoje zwycięstwo. Straty Federacji wyniosły 37 tysiące (martwych, rannych i wziętych do niewoli) co stanowi prawie połowę sił skierowanych na Ukrainę, oraz 24 samoloty. Straty ich przeciwników wyniosły natomiast 38 tysięcy żołnierzy (głównie rannych), 2,7 tys. cywili i 75 samolotów. Po Bitwie o Berezań siły Ukrainy i jej sojuszników wycofały się do Kijowa. Władze Rosji natomiast zdecydowaly się wysłać na Ukrainę kolejne 85 tysięcy żołnierzy. Bitwa pod Węgrówem Reszta frontu Podczas gdy Polacy i ich sojusznicy toczyli ostateczną bitwę pod Węgrowem, Rosjanie skupiali się równierz na Ukrainie. Duże straty wśród cywili na każdym z frontów sprawiły, że świat głośno nazywał Rosjan "zwykłymi mordercami", więc Putin postanowił cofnąć rozkaz o nie niszczeniu mienia cywilnego raz samych cywilów. Zaznaczył przy tym że nie życzy sobie rozstrzeliwań oraz podpalania całych miast. 26 maja oddziały Rosyjskie uderzyły w Kijów. Mimo że do walki po stronie Ukrainy przyłączyli się cywile oraz teren do walk był dużo większy, Bitwa o Kijów była dużo mniejsza i mniej krwawa niż bitwa o Berezań. Armia Ukrainy, wymęczona wojną oraz ze strzaskanym morale nie była równym przeciwnikiem dla Rosjan, jedynie Bułgarzy i Rumuni byli jakimś wyzwaniem. Bitwa o Kijów zakończyła się 27 maja zdobyciem miasta przez Rosjan. Straty Federacji wyniosły 7,5 tysięcy żołnierzy (martwych i rannych). Ukraina oraz jej sojusznicy stracili 10, 7 tys (głównie Ukrainców wziętych do niewoli) i 3,7 cywili. Nim bitwa się skończyła, rząd Ukrainy ewakuował się do Lwowa. Rosjanom powodziło się równierz w Polsce. Wojska zajeły praktycznie całe województwo warmińsko-mazurskie i zajeły do Kalingrad praktycznie bez jednego strzału, witani przez Rosjan jak bohaterowie. Doktryna Jonesa weszła do życia 26 maja a pierwsze dostawy doszły do Polski i Ukrainy tego samego dnia o godzinie 20:40. Jednak z racji zdobycia przez Rosjan Kijowa 27 maja, dostawy dla Ukrainy przerwano. Na prośbę samego Naczelnika, Mieczysława Przebraża, postanowiono nie wysyłać od razu możliwie najnowocześniejszych egzemplarzy, zaczynając od takich których opanowanie zajmie Polakom jak najmniej czasu. Więc arsenał Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej zasiły czołgi M1 Abramsy, bojowe wozy M2 Bradleye i M3 Deversy, wyrzutnie przeciw lotnicze MIM Patrioty, AMRAASy i Avengery. Polska najbardziej mogła się cieszyć z dostaw samolotów, biorąc pod uwagę że jej flota powietrzna została praktycznie zniszczona przez Rosjan. Siły powietrzne zostały uzupełnione o F-15, F-22, A-10, B-1B, MC-12, V-22 i MQ-1. Przez pierwsze trzy dni dostawy szły ze strony USA, w pozostałym czasie równierz ze strony Francji i Wlk. Brytanii. Sprzęt był kierowany do nowo formowanej armii Polskiej. Po bitwie pod Węgrowem "Mówienie o dziejowej sprawiedliwości brzmi jak bajania jakiegoś prawicowego gimnazjalisty. Ja mówię o dziejowej szansie. Dla nas wszystkich."- Mieczysław Przebraż, w czasie Konferencji w Brnie Bitwa pod Węgrowem była faktycznym końcem Operacji "Kutuzow". Siły Polski i jej sojuszników pokonały i zmusiły do odwrotu siły Federacji Rosyjskiej. Zwycięstwo było wielkim szokiem dla całego świata i zmieniło sytuacje na froncie. Po latach miało się stać symbolem dla całego (stworzonego prawie rok później) Paktu. Po tej bitwie, Rosjanie nie stanowili już zagrożenia dla Warszawy. Zwycięstwo zapewniło równierz wzrost popularności Naczelnika Mieczysława Przebraża, pozwalając mu obsadzać powoli zapełniający się sejm swoimi ludźmi a media sprzyjającymi mu dziennikarzami. Na falii początkowej euforii, siły Polski i jej sojuszników rozpoczeły ofensywę, mającą na celu odepchnięcie Rosjan najdalej od Warszawy jak tylko się da. Doszło do starć w miejscowościach Grochów Szlachecki, Sokołów Podlaski, Bachorza i Rogów. Poza Rogowem, siły koalicji wygrały każdą z tych bitew, zmuszając siły Federacji Rosyjskiej do wycofywania. Jednak w przypadku Rogowa, Bakin i Sodorow odkupili częściowo swoje porażki, zatrzymując siły wroga. Z województwa Podlaskiego i samej Rosji miały przybyć wkrótce posiłki dla tych dwóch generałów. Siły Polski równierz miały zostać wzmocnione i wysłane w miejsce największej aktywności Rosjan. Na Kremlu panowała grobowa atmosfera. Po stracie wszystkich jednostek nawodnych Floty Bałtyckiej, wojska Rosji zostały pokonane przez połączone siły swoich byłych satelitów. Dla Putina było jasne, że Operacja "Kutuzow" w Polsce zawiodła i tylko zwycięstwa na Ukrainie sprawił, że w dowództwie Sił Zbrojnych nie poleciały głowy. W kraju zaczeło wrzeć, rozpoczeły się masowe strajki i dezercje z wojska a na Kaukazie uaktywnili się muzułmańscy bojownicy/terroryści (wybierz jedno). Tak jak wcześniej przywódca Rosji wolał się łudzić, że wydarzenia na Arktyce były odosobnionym przypadkiem, tak udział samolotów państw zachodnich w Bitwie pod Węgrowem pozbawił go jakichkolwiek złudzeń. Państwa Europy Zachodniej w końcu zaangażują się w konflikt, a to będzie dla Rosji prawdziwa katastrofa. Dlatego Wladimir Putin wydał rozkaz o wykorzystaniu wszystko co Rosja ma w arsenale (poza bronią atomową) w celu zabezpieczenia Federacji Rosyjskiej. Rozpoczęto przygotowania do zajęcia Państw Bałtyckich, zdobycia całej Ukrainy oraz rozprawy z Polską. Rosyjscy hakerzy (profesjonaliści opłacani przez państwo) rozpoczeli szereg ataków na sieci internetowe w całej Europie, a później w Ameryce Północnej. Celami padały głównie obiekty cywilne oraz prywatne spółki. Bardzo często dochodziło do włamań na konta banków i przelewania znajdujących się tam sum do budżetu Federacji, chociaż dużo częściej kończyło się na zwykłym wykasowywaniu pieniędzy. Rosja rozpoczeła równierz naciski na Białoruś, by ta otwarcie weszła do wojny. Łukaszence było to wybitnie nie na rękę, wiedział bowiem że wojna prędzej czy później skończy się zwycięstwem państw NATO. Jeśli Białoruś włączy się do wojny po stronie Federacji, siły NATO wejdą do jego kraju i go obalą. Plan Łukaszenki, który w jego założeniach miał uczynić go przywódcą Rosji, stopniowo stawał się pętlą, powoli zawijającą się wokół jego szyi. Tymczasem w Polsce dochodziło do dalszego reorganizowania Sił Zbrojnych. Armia, składająca się głównie z ochotników, liczyła 550 tys. zołnierzy, którzy potrzebowali porządnego szkolenia. Ci po szkoleniu z kolei, musieli naczyć się korzystać z nowego sprzętu, przydzielonego Polsce w Doktyrnie Jonesa. Ataki hakerów uderzyły też w ten kraj. Poza tym, że spora część kraju przez następne tygodnie, a nawet miesiace nie miała dostępu do internetu (i wszystkim co z tym związane), ataki hakerów uderzyły w Doktryne Jonesa. Pomoc gospodarcza i ekonomiczna, idąca dla Polski została niemalże przerwana. Skończyło się na sporym jej okrojeniu. 9 sierpnia 2015 roku, z inicjatywy Naczelnika Polski, przywódcy państw najbardziej zaangażowanych w konflikt (Polski, Ukrainy, Czech, Słowacji, Węgier, Bułgarii i Rumuni) spotkali się w czeskim Brnie. Propozycje, przedstawione przez stronę Polską na Konferencji w Brnie, zostały jeszcze tego samego dnia zaakceptowane przez Ukrainę. Do 11 sierpnia, zaakceptowali ją przedstawiciele innych państw. Ponowna ofensywa Rosjan 10 sierpnia Federacja Rosyjska rozpoczęła ofensywę na trzech frontach. Pierwszym była Ukraina, gdzie ofensywa rozpoczęła się o 6:00 i gdzie wojska Rosji odnosiły największe sukcesy. 10 sierpnia rozpoczęły się bitwy o Odesse, Izmaił, Krzywy Róg oraz Żytomierz. Bitwa o Izmaił była największa, bowiem było to miasto będące na granicy rumuńsko-ukraińskiej. Bitwa o Odesse zakończyła się 12 sierpnia, o Izmaił do 17 sierpnia, o Krzywy Róg do 11 sierpnia a o Żytomierz do 14 sierpnia. Wszystkie, za wyjątkiem Krzywego Rogu zakończyły się zwycięstwem Rosji, tworząc bardzo niepokojącą sytuacje geostrategiczną. Ukraina została odcięta od Morza Czarnego, poniosła poważne straty a do tego siły Federacji Rosyjskiej stanęły na granicy Rumuni. Straty Federacji Rosyjskiej w czasie tych walk na Ukrainie wyniosły 30 tys. żołnierzy (martwych i rannych), Ukrainy 24 tys. żołnierzy a Rumunii i Bułgarii 12 tys. żołnierzy. W walkach zginęło 5 tysięcy ukraińskich cywili Drugim frontem, były Państwa Bałtyckie i był to w praktyce najmniej krwawy z frontów. Do walki z Estonią, Łotwą i Litwą, Federacja skierowała 20 tys. żołnierzy. Atak rozpoczął się o 5:30 kiedy wojska Rosji uderzyły we wszystkie te państwa. Wojska powietrzno-desantowe, wraz ze Specnazem wylądowały w Tallinnie, Rydze i Wilnie, przejmując budynki rządowe i biorąc głowy państw jako zakładników. Siły Litwy, Łotwy i Estonii dzięki wspraciu lotnictwa NATO początkowo były w stanie się obronić, ale już 11 sierpnia było jasne, kto będzie zwycięzcą. Rosyjscy hakerzy zniszczyli systemy obrony i wyłączyły infrastrukturę cywilną, odcinając większościom miast krajów Bałtyckich nawet dostęp do wody. 11 sierpnia od godziny 10:20 do 20:00 trwało przebazowanie samolotów NATO na tereny Polski, głównie w okolice Malborka. 12 sierpnia Rosjanie podbili Litwę i Łotwę, a 13 sierpnia (po zdobyciu Saremy) Estonię. Straty Federacji wyniosły 2 tysiące żołnierzy, a Państw Bałtyckich 4 tys. żołnierzy i 12 tys. cywili. Trzecim frontem była Polska.thumb|276px|Czołg "Twardy" w czasie walk w mieście Tutaj ofensywa Rosjan poszła z dwóch stron, od strony Rogów na Sokołów Podlaski oraz od strony województwa warmińsko-mazurskiego na Mławę, Konopki i Ciechanów. W Sokołowie, przed atakiem hakerzy Rosji wyłączyli wszelką elektronikę oraz planowali masowy nalot na miasto. Przeszkodziły im w tym nowe systemy obrony powietrznej oraz samoloty Polaków. W przypadku Sokołowa Podlaskiego, Sidorow i Bakin szykowali się na bitwę podobną do tej pod Węgrowem. Na to wskazywały obrazy wysyłane z satelit Federacji Rosyjskiej, pokazujące duże zgrupowania wojsk Polski i jej sojuszników, rozstawiające się w mieście. Jednak do walki z liczącym 130 tys. żołnierzy siłom rosyjskim staneło "jedynie" 87 tys. żołnierzy Polski i jej żołnierzy. Praktycznie całe miasto zostało zaminowane, a żołnierze pod dowództwem Wratysa Khucowa byli usytuowani w strategicznie ważnych miejscach. Z kolei 126 tysięcy żołnierzy pod dowództwem Andrzeja Malinowskiego stacjonowało we wsiach wokół miasta, powoli okrążając Rosjan. Gdy Sidorow i Bakin zorientowali się że są (w okolicach 12 sierpnia) okrążani, postanowili się wycofać. Odwrót trwał aż do rzeki Bug. W przypadku Mławy, Konopek i Ciechanów sprawa była już dla Rosjan korzystniejsza. Te oraz otaczające je miejscowości udało się szybko zająć, bez większych strat i dopiero późną nocą 10 sierpnia na miejsce przybyły jednostki Polski. Przeciwko 90 tysiącom wyszkolonych wojsk Rosji staneło 120 tys. żołnierzy Polski. Walka była bardzo krwawa i mimo że miejscowości nie udało się już odzyskać, to zatrzymano pochód armii Federacji Rosyjskiej w tamtym rejonie. Ogólny bilans ofensywy w Polsce wyglądał tak: Federacja Rosyjska straciła 68 tysięcy żołnierzy (martwi i ranni) a Polska i jej sojusznicy 70 tysięcy. Zbliżający się przełom "Poza armią na front możemy wysłać jeszcze siły straży granicznej, wojska węwnętrznego, siły wojskowe Ministerstwa do Spraw Sytuacji Nadzwyczajnych służby wykonywania wyroków Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości oraz komórek MSW. Łącznie ponad milion żołnierzy (...) jednakże żeby tego dokonać, musimy mieć pewność że Federacja Rosyjska nie zostanie zaatakowana z żadnej innej strony. A takiej pewności nie mamy."-'' Siergiej Szojgu na spotkaniu z Wladimirem Putinem W państwach Europy Zachodniej i Rosji, nastroje ludności cywilnej zaczeły się radykalizować. W obydwu tych miejscach zaczeły się szerzyć prostesty i manifestacje, których członkowie próbwali wywrzeć na swoich rządach, by zakończyli wojne. W Federacji Rosyjskiej uaktywniły się dodatkowo komórki separatystyczne, głównie na Kaukazie i Syberii. Ich tłumienie nie sprawiało siłom Rosji wiele wysiłku, ale zmuszało wojska do pozostawania w rejonach, które coraz chętniej widziały się jako niezależne państwa, a nie część Federacji. W państwach Zachodu manifestacje, oraz możliwe zyski, płynące z kontrolowania rosyjskich złóż sprawiły, że NATO postanowiło działać. W dniach 16-17 sierpnia w Londynie doszło do tajnego spotkania głów państw, będących członkami NATO. Poruszono na nim wiele spraw (m. in. sprawa głowic atomowych, przejętych przez Polskę po zdobyciu Kalingradu) ale najważniejszą były kwestie dwóch planowanych operacji: "Wilk Morski" oraz "Buldożer". Operacja "Wilk Morski" była planem desantu sił kanadyjsko-norwesko-duńskich w okolice Miezienia (miasteczko w obwodzie archangielkim, Arktyka). Za planem przemiawiała dostępność do złóż ropy w przypadku zabezpieczenia Obwodu Archangielskiego, oraz fakt, że Flota Północna była praktycznie zniszczona. Operacja "Buldożer" z kolei, była wspólną operacją Wlk. Brytani, Francji, Hiszpani, Portugalii, Belgii, Holandi, Włoch, Chorwacji i Słowenii (Niemcy miały dołączyć później, by uniknąć historycznych "skojarzeń"). Jej celem była pomoc Polsce w wyzwoleniu zajętych województw, następnie zajęciu Obwodu Kalingradzkiego, Państw Bałtyckich i Sankt Petersburga. Operacja ta miała być w założeniach największą akcją zbrojną, od czasu "Operacji Barbarossa". Ku zdumieniu (i nieraz oburzeniu) wszystkich członków, Barack Obama ogłosił, że żołnierze USA nie wezmą udziału w żadnej z operacji. Zaznaczył jednak, że jeśli państwa NATO udostępnią lotniska oraz porty, mogą liczyć na wsparcie większej części lotnictwa oraz marynarki Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz że pomoc w ramach Doktryny Jonesa nie zostanie wstrzymana. Obama zrobił to z racji powiększających się kryzysów w miejscach ważnych dla USA (np. 21 maja doszło do incydentów pomiedzy marynarkami Chin i Tajwanu) bojąc się, że jeśli siły zbrojne Ameryki skupią się tylko na jednym obszarze, nie będą w stanie bronić swoich interesów w innych częściach świata. Po konferencji w Londynie doszło do spotkania przywódcy Polski z prezydentem Turcji. Już na samym początku spotkania, prezydent Recep Tayyip zakomunikował Mieczysławowi Przebrażowi, że turecka komórka wywiadowcza na terenie Bułgarii, zdobyła informacje na temat nieoficjalnego sojuszu, który został powołany z inicjatywy Polski w Brno. Co więcej, ich komórka była na tyle skuteczna, że zdołała ze zdobytych danych odtworzyć dokument, który Bułgaria otrzymała na wcześniej wspomnianej konferencji. Prezydent Turcji wypomniał Naczelnikowi o surowych konsekwencjach, jakie spotkają nie tylko jego kraj, ale i całą Europę Wschodnią, gdyby reszta NATO się o tym dowiedziała, po czym...wyraził chęć przystąpienia Turcji do sojuszu. Prezydent Recep powiedział, że jego kraj jest gotów zaakceptować warunki, czekając tylko na propozycję. Naczelnik Polski powiedział, że jest gotów włączyć Turcję do sojuszu, jednakże musi o tym porozmawiać z resztą członków. Przywódca Federacji Rosyjskiej był wściekły. Polska nadal pozostawała zagrożeniem dla ich wojsk, a akcje separatystyczne oraz prostesty w większych miastach Rosji pochłaniały czas i energie, które można było wykorzystać na froncie. Zwłaszcza coraz częstrze akcje separatystów oraz mniejszości muzułmańskich na Kaukazie. Niewiele lepiej było w sprawie gospodarki. Sankcje, nałożone na Rosje jeszcze w czasie nieoficjalnego konfliktu z Ukrainą, były tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej, bowiem wojna sprawiła, że wielu czołowych inwestorów wycofało się z Federacji Rosyjskiej, co spowodował spadek wartości rubla. Gwałtownie spadła też ilość państw zainteresowanych skupem rosyjskiej ropy i gazu. Państwa NATO zaczeły równierz organizować cyberataki na sieci Rosjan i mimo tego że Rosjanie przerzucili sie na system analogowy w dosyć szybkim czasie, ataki te wywołały ogromne spustoszenia w praktycznie każdej części życia cywilnego mieszkańców Federacji. Wniosek był jeden: wojnę należało zakończyć i to jak najszybciej. Ofensywa Khucowa "''Nie ma nic lepszego, niż ostrzał Rosyjskich pozycji o poranku."- Wratys Khucow Sprawa Turcji wywołała spore poruszenie wśród członków nieoficjalnego sojuszu. Przede wszystkim Bułgaria i Rumunia miały zastrzeżenia co do wciągnięcia turków do sojuszu, jednak dzięki namowom Mieczysława Przebraża, postanowiono włączyć Turcje w struktury tajnej koalicji. Stało się to 20 sierpnia. Tego samego dnia postanowiono rozpocząć operacje "Sztorm". Miała ona na celu stworzenie nowych oraz wspieranie juz istniejących organizacji partyzanckich na Ukrainie i Państwach Bałtyckich. Poza krajami nieoficjalnego sojuszu, w operacji wzieły udział wywiady Niemiec oraz Wlk. Brytanii. Naczelnik zdecydowanie odrzucił ich propozycje, aby "Sztorm" obejmował równierz tereny Polski, znajdujące się pod okupacją. 21 sierpnia, generał Wratys Kucow zakończył przygotowania do ofensywy. Mając pod swoimi rozkazami łącznie 314 tys. żołnierzy Polski, Czech, Słowacji i Węgier oraz mogąc korzystać ze wsparcia lotnictwa NATO, rozpoczął ofensywę, którą historycy nazwali później jego nazwiskiem. Walki rozpoczeły się 21 sierpnia o godzinie 23:56 zmasowanym atakiem samolotów NATO na pozycje Rosjan, oraz wymianą pocisków artyleryjskich pomiędzy wojskami koalicji a Rosji. Siły Federacji Rosyjskiej broniły się przez wiele godzin, ale w końcu musiały się wycofać za linię Bugu, dzięki czemu Polacy i ich sojusznicy mogli sforsować rzekę. Po przejściu przez Bug, wojska koalicji rozpoczeły wyzwalanie położonych za nią terenów. Rosjanie bronili się jak mogli, ale poza wojskami musieli też walczyć z ludnością cywilną, która wszczeła powstanie na terenach województwa leżących przy granicy z Białorusią. Powstańcom udało się w ciągu tygodnia opanować Milejczyce, Czeremcha, Kleszczele, Boćki, Orle, Orzeszkowo, Jedwabne, Tykocin, Brańsk i Bródek, jednak ich próby opanowania Bielska Podlaskiego i Białegostoku zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Wojska koalicji posuwały się naprzód, mimo oporu Rosjan. Od 28 sierpnia do 2 września trwała Bitwa o Wizne (zwana też II Obroną Wizny) gdzie 4 tysiące Rosjan pod komendą generała Sidorowa broniły się w tej miejscowości przed liczącymi 25 tysięcy żołnierzy oddziałami polsko-czeskimi. Po bitwie Sidorow oddał się w polską niewolę. 30 sierpnia wyzwolony został Bielsk-Podlaski. Koalicja zaczeła się szykować do wyzwolenia Białegostoku. Generał Bakin doszedł do wniosku, że nie zdoła dłużej bronić województwa Podlaskiego. Nie chcąc by jego żołnierze bezsensownie przelewali krew, podzielił swoje siły na kilka grup. Część z nich skierował do Białorusi a część do województwa warmińsko-mazurskiego, gdzie sytuacja nie była tak tragiczna. Dzięki temu udało się koalicji zająć m. in. Białystok bez choćby jednego strzału. Siły pod dowództwem Khucowa skierowały się następnie na północną część województwathumb|Województwo Podlskie ("Linia Kova" na czarno), gdzie oddziały Bakina połączyły się z generałem Artemem Kovem, dowódcą wojsk Rosji w Państwach Bałtyckich oraz na Warmii i Mazurach. Khucow próbował kilkukrotnie odbić z rak Rosjan Rajgród, Augustów oraz kilka innych miejscowości, jednak bezskutecznie. Generał Kov oraz Bakin zdołali utrzymać północną część województwa, oraz ustanowić twardą linie obrony, zwaną Linią Kova (przez Polaków zwaną nieraz "Linią K#rwa"). Ofensywa Khucowa zakończyła się 12 września, po tym jak generał ogłosił jej koniec. Khucow chciał się teraz przygotować na kontratak Rosjan, ale miał się wkrótce przekonać, że Rosja miała wtedy jeszcze poważniejszy problem. Azja Zmyłka Gdy wojna w Europie weszła w poważną faze, państwa Azji zaczeły się szykować na nadchodzące zmiany. W tych państwach byłego ZSRR które nadal były pod silnym wpływem Rosji, władze zaczeły się gotować na rewolucje lub szukać nowych partnerów finansowych i politycznych, jak zrobił to np. Turkmenistan, który 16 maja podpisał z Iranem Traktat o Współpracy i Przyjaźni Handlowej. Jedynymi spośród tych państw które wybrało inną politykę były Armenia i Azerbejdżan, gdzie władze wprowadziły stan wojenny. Było to spowodowane strachem przed inwazją Turcji. 17 maja, w Tbilisi został podpisany tajny sojusz pomiędzy Gruzją a Turcją, mówiący że w razie wojny jednej ze stron z Rosją, Armenią i/lub Azerbejdżanem, druga strona zapewni pełne wsparcie. Niedługo później Turcja zaczęła modyfikować swoje plany na wypadek wojny z Rosją, pod kątem turecko-gruzińskiej inwazji. Na Pacyfiku wręcz wrzało. Gdy wojska Rosji walczył w Polsce i na Ukrainie, Chiny nie próżnowały. Głowa państwa, Xi Jinping postanowił że obecna sytuacja jest idealna żeby zająć bogate w surowce tereny, będące głównie pod władzą Rosji. Jednak wtedy sytuacja była jeszcze zbyt ryzykowna, bowiem mimo zaangażowania wojsk Federacji w Europie, na Dalekim Wschodzie Putin nadal miał spore siły. Władze Chin bały się również, że Amerykanie mogliby przejść przez Cieśninę Beringa i zająć cenne syberyjskie tereny. Wobec tego postanowiono przyciągnąć uwagę USA w inne miejsce, dając jednocześnie Rosji złudne uczucie, że Chiny nie mają zamiaru wykorzystać sytuacji żeby zająć bogate tereny Syberii. 21 maja 2015 roku okręty ChRL ostrzelały cztery jednostki Tajwanu, zatapiając jedną. Cieśnina Tajwańska wypełniła się okrętami i samolotami Chin oraz Tajwanu a stacjonujące w okolicach statki Marynarki USA podwyższyły poziom zagrożenia. Nie był to jednak jedyny incydent na Pacyfiku. 23 maja ze strony Korei Północnej wystrzelony został pocisk artyleryjski, który wybuchł tuż nad miastem Yon'chon w Korei Południowej. Odłamki uszkodziły dwa budynki i zraniły 20 osób, z czego trzy poważnie. Władze Korei Północnej na rozkaz Pekinu rozpoczęły mobilizację armii. 300 tys. żołnierzy ChRL, podzielonych na różne mniejsze lub większe związki, rozlokowano w prowincjach Jilin i Heilongjang, czyli na granicy z Koreą Północną i Rosją. Obydwa te incydenty sprawdziły się doskonale. Poza Siergiejem Szojgu, rosyjskie dowództwo uwierzyło, że ze strony Chin nic im nie grozi. Władze USA bardziej dbały o sytuację nad Pacyfikiem, niż o trwającą wojnę z Rosją. Z powodu dalszych spodziewanych incydentów, Obama postanowił nie wysyłać do Rosji swoich sił, by nie utknąć w walce na dwóch frontach. Sytuację wykorzystało równieżPaństwo Islamskie, które rozpoczeło szeroko zakrojoną ofensywę w Iraku i Syrii. O ile w tym drugim państwie odnieśli minimalne sukcesy, o tyle w Iraku odnieśli największe zwycięstwo w historii. 25 maja ISIS zajęło stolicę Iraku, Bagdad dokonując w niej mordu na stosunkowo niewielkim odsetku wyznawców szyizmu. Zdobycie stolicy sprawiło, że rekordowo duża liczba Irakińczyków uciekła z kraju, większość przez Jordanię a potem Egipt do Europy Zachodniej. Przez Turcję się nie dało, ponieważ zamknęła ona granice z Irakiem. Akcja, Reakcja "Światło ponownie oprmienia nasze twarze. Nadszedł czas, by Słońce znowu wzeszło." - Shinzo Abe, premier Japonii Akcje Chin sprawiły, że bazy w Korei Południowej oraz Wyspach Japońskich wypełniły się amerykańskimi żołnierzami, co wywołało pusty śmiech wśród społeczności międzynarodowej. W sieci sporą popularność zrobiły memy "Obama Silly Face" (w Polsce pod nazwą "Obama Nieogar") i różnorakie żarty m. in. "Jeśli Ameryka nie wie czy ma bombardować Rosję czy Chiny, to zawsze może pójść na kompromis i zbombardować Kazachstan". Do sytuacji równie poważnie co Amerykanie, podchodzili Japończycy. Japońscy dowódcy zaproponowali wspólny amerykańsko-japoński desant na Władywostok i jego okolice. Po zajęciu regionu w okolicach tego Rosyjskiego portu, siły amerykańsko-japońskie stanęłyby na granicy prowincji Heilongjang, czyli granicy rosyjsko-chińskiej. Dzięki temu nie tylko udałoby się okrążyć ChRL z prawie każdej strony, ale także zablokowałoby to potencjalny chiński atak na tę część Rosji. Nie mówiąc o tym że zajęcie Władywostoku byłoby zaletą samą w sobie. Okolice tego dalekowschodniego portu były jednak główną bazą Floty Oceanu Spokojnego, a amerykańskie dowódctwo pamiętające jak niszcząca w skutkach była walka z Flotą Północną i mając na uwadze że przyjdzie im jeszcze walczyć w małą, ale wyspecjalizowaną chińską marynarką wojenną, postanowili trzymać się doktryny walki z ChRL ustalonej w 2009 roku. Zakładała ona obronę sieci cybernetycznej oraz ważnych morskich lini komunikacyjnych przed spodziewanym pierwszym chińskim atakiem a potem dopiero przejście do ofensywy. Plan Japonii nie został odrzucony ale nie został też zaakceptowany. Dla Japończyków to był spory cios. 27 maja władze Japonii, dokonały kontrowersyjnej zmiany w konstytucji. Zmienił znajdujące się w 9 artykule zdanie mówiące że siły zbrojne Japonii mogą być używane tylko do obrony własnych granic. Po poprawce, mogą być one używane również do obrony interesu państwa. Co prawda zmiana ta nie obyła się bez ostrej reakcji na forum ONZ, jednak biorąc pod uwagę panującą wtedy na świecie sytuacje, poprawka w japońskiej konstytucji nie wydawała się taka groźna. Premier Japonii, Shinzo Abe, podobnie jak Chiny, zaczął prowadzić podwójną grę. 29 maja, dzień po tym jak samoloty ChRL przypadkowo (według oficjalnej wersji) wleciały w przestrzeń powietrzną Tajwanu, podpisał z prezydentem Republiki Chińskiej (oficjalna nazwa Tajwanu) Ma Ying-jeou pakt o wzajemniej współpracy wojskowej. Następnie wezwał świat do pozostawienia sprawy Federacji Rosyjskiej Europie i skupieniu się na Chinach. Kazał wysłać tysiąc żołnierzy na Wyspy Senkaku, które były terenem spornym między Japonią, Tajwanem i Chinami, przygotowując jednocześnie 7 tys. żołnierzy na wylądowanie na Rosyjskich Wyspach Kurylskich i wyspie Sachalin. 30 maja rząd ChRL wysłał siły bezpieczeństwa oraz jednostki specjalne (łącznie 20 tys. ludzi, z czego przeważająca większość to ci pierwsi) w okolice granic z Kirgistanem i Tadżykistanem, tłumacząc swoje postępowanie stłumieniem rzekomej aktywności szpiegów Kuaomingu (władz w Tajwanie). Tego samego dnia, prezydent Mongoli Cachiagijn Elbegdordż poprosił wojska ChRL o wejście na teren swojego kraju. Swoją prośbę uzasadniał tym, że separatystyczne organizacje rosyjskie na granicy rosyjsko-mongloskiej zaczynają sprawiać na tyle duże problemy, że armia Mongolii sama sobie z nimi nie poradzi. Mało kto podejrzewał że Cachiagijn Elbegdordż zrobił to na rozkaz Pekinu, pod którego silnym wpływem znajdowała się Mongolia. Zbliżający się nowy etap "My, Rosja, Chiny, Korea Północna a teraz jeszcze Indie i Pakistan! Sześć państw posiadających broń atomową! Dodajmy jeszcze Japonie, która może w krótkim czasie się w nią wyposażyć. Siedem państw wyposażonych w broń atomową, zaangażowanych w sprawy jednego rejonu. Jeśli to wszystko nie pi#rdolnie to przyrzekam, że zaczną co niedziele chodzić do kościoła.". - anonimowy wpis na jednym z tysięcy amerykańskich forów w internecie. 1 sierpnia premier Indii, Narendra Modi wysłał poprzez swojego ambasadora w Waszyngtonie wiadomość do prezydenta Obamy. Wiadomość ta mówiła, że w przypadku realnej wojny pomiędzy USA a ChRL, Indie gotowe są stanąć po stronie Ameryki i zaatakować Chiny. Warunki były jednak dwa: pełna pomoc wojskowa dla Indii, gdy ta znajdzie się w stanie wojny oraz uznanie (po spodziewanym zwycięstwie) terenów zajętych przez Indyjskie Siły Zbrojne za integralną część państwa. Mowa była głównie o tereny Aksai Chin, prowincji znajdującej się w Kaszmirze i będącej pod administracją ChRL, a której porządały Indie. Propozycja została wstępnie przyjęta przez stronę Amerykańską. Wiadomość została jednak przechwycona przez stronę chińską. O ile głową państwa, Xi Jinping sądził że z sytuacji na Półwyspie Koreańskim i Cieśninie Tajwańskiej może wyjść obronną ręką, o tyle gotowość Indii do zaatakowania ChRL zmieniła wszystko. Władze Chin zaczeły dostrzegać, że powoli zaczyna wokół nich powstawać groźna koalicja. Należało ją rozbić, a przynajmniej osłabić. 3 sierpnia, wiadomość premiera Indii, została wysłana do Pakistanu przez ChRL. Wiadomość jednak została sprytnie zmieniona- wymazano nazwę prowincji i w ten sposób wiadomość mówiła o całym Kaszmirze. Lwią część tego thumb|270px|Kaszmirterytorium stanowiły tereny sporne Pakistanu i Indii, o którą obydwie strony stoczyły kilka wojen. Władze Pakistanu staneły przed groźbą ponowniej wojny, tym razem o wiele gorszej, bowiem jak wynikało z wysłanej im wiadomości, hindusi mieli być wspierani przez USA. W takim wypadku należało ułożyć z Chinami plan wojny przeciwko Indiom. 5 sierpnia władze Pakistanu nakazały samolotom USA (nielicznych, bowiem większość wycofano po rozpoczęciu wojny z Rosją) opuścić przestrzeń powietrzną kraju. Ku ich niemałemu zaskoczeniu, Amerykanie zaczeli się wycofywać bardzo szybko, mimo że nie obyło się bez oficjalnych protestów amerykańskiej strony. Tego samego dnia, ambasadorzy Pakistanu w USA oraz Indiach dostali rozkaz zniszczenia wszystkich dokumentów, które miały dla niezdefiniowanego wroga jakąkolwiek wartość strategiczną, a dzień później w kraju ogłoszono mobilizację. Na granice z Indiami wysłano 200 tysięcy żołnierzy a Pakistańskie samoloty kilkukrotnie naruszyły przestrzeń powietrzną w indyjskiej części Kaszmiru. Hindusi zaniepokojeni całą sytuacją równierz ogłosili mobilizację i wysłali ogromne siły na granicę z Pakistanem. Tymczasem władze ChRL, tajnymi kanałami wysłali maoistom (rebeliantom, walczącym z rządem Indii od 48 lat) pieniądze, specjalistów, broń oraz rozkazy wznowienia działalności. Dzięki chińskiej pomocy, maoiści rozpoczeli szereg zamachów terrorystycznych na terenie całego kraju, nie ograniczając się jedynie do infrastruktury cywilnej. Ich ofiarami padały równierz budynki rządowe oraz wojskowe. Terror osiągnął apogeum w dniach 8-15 sierpnia kiedy statystycznie na każdy dzień przypadało siedem zamachów. Było oczywiste że w takiej sytuacji Idnie nie będą w stanie prowadzić wojny z ChRL. 8 sierpnia, minister spraw zagranicznych Wang Yi spotkał się z ministrami spraw zagranicznych Korei Północnej, Południowej, Tajwanu i USA spotkali się w Pekinie by omówić sprawę kryzysów na granicy Korei i w Cieśnienie Tajwańskiej. Na spotkanie nie zaproszono ministra spraw zagranicznych Japonii, co władze Japońskie odebrały jako obrazę, podobnie zresztą jak zwykli mieszkańcy. W stosunkach japońsko-amerykańskich powstała szrama. Mała, jednak mająca znacznie wzrosnąć. Na konferencji w Pekinie, ustalono powrót do statusu quo, bowiem żadna ze stron tak naprawdę nie chciała wojny. Mimo to atmosfera wzajemniej wrogości i gotowości do rzucenia się sobie nawzajem do gardeł utrzymała się do 18 sierpnia, kiedy flota ChRL wycofała się z Cieśniny Tajwańskiej. 10 sierpnia, władze Chin wysłały rządom Tadżekistanu i Kirgistanu ultimatum, w którym zarządali zaprzestania prześladowań oraz nadanie specjalnych przywilejów mniejszości chińskiej (stanowiących w obydwu krajach nieco ponad 1% populacji). Obydwa rządy odpowiedziały że przywileje te zostaną przyznane, zaznaczając że mniejszości narodowe nigdy nie były u nich represjonowane. Po zdobyciu Bagdadu, Państwo Islamskie wstrzymało większe działania ofensywne, by nie rozciągnąć swoich lini zaopatrzeniowych za bardzo. Ofensywa została kontynuowana 7 sierpnia, tym razem jednak ISIS postanowiła skupić całą swoją uwagę w Iraku. Większa część armii Państwa Islamskiego została podzielona na trzy zgrupowania: Zachód, Południe Jeden i Południe Dwa. Celem pierwszego było zajęcie terenów do granicy z Iranem, drugiego go miasta Al Kut a trzeciemu kazano zajmować tak wiele terenów jak się da. Zgrupowanie Zachód liczyło 7 tys. żołnierzy, tak samo jak Południe Jeden. Południe Dwa natomiast liczyła ich 13 tys. Ofensywa trwała dwa tygodnie i zakończyła się ogólnym sukcesem. Zachód i Południe Jeden osiągneły swoje cele, tracąc mniej niż 100 żołnierzy, dokonując w podrodze najróżniejszych zbrodni oraz morderstw. W ich wyniku mogło zginąć nawet 1,5 tys. ludzi. Problemy miało natomiast zgrupowanie Południe Dwa. Początkowo dla tego zgrupowania wszystko szło dobrze, po przekroczeniu jednej z odnóg rzeki Eufrat, zajmowali coraz więcej terenów. Wszystko zmieniło się 10 sierpnia, gdy siły ISIS docierały do drugiej odnogi Eufratu i położonego tam miasta Karbala. Miasto to wydawało się nie mieć większych szans na obronę. Resztki Irackiej armii ewakuowały się, zostawiając za sobą większą część sprzętu. 300 tys. spośród 572 tys. mieszkańców (w tym władze miasta) również postanowiła uciekać, a ostatni niezdecydowani zaczeli to robić, gdy dowiedzieli się o zbliżających się siłach ISIS. Powstrzymał ich komendant miejscowej policji, Ahmed Jusuf, który po ewakuacji władz, stał się faktycznym przywódcą Karbali. Otaczany był sporym szacunkiem, nie tylko wśród innych policjantów ale i innych mieszkańców. W 2004 roku wraz z siłami Polski i Bułgari, walczył w Bitwie o City Hall przeciw Armii Mahdiego, więc miał spore doświadczenie wojskowe. Miało się ono okazać przydatne w nadchodzącej bitwie. Ahmed rozpoczął wysyłanie swoich ludzi do okolicznych wiosek i kazał zebrać ich mieszkańców w Karbali. W czasie płomiennych przemów, mówił mieszkańcom że nastała historyczna chwila, że mieszkańcy Karbali staną się tymi, którzy przerwą szaleństwo oraz rzeź, zapoczątkowaną przez ISIS. Rozdał broń wszystkim sprawnym mężczyznom, kobiety i dzieci kazał ewakuować. Nieliczne pojazdy opancerzone kazał ustawić u brzegu Eufratu by nie pozwolić siłom Państwa Islamskiego przekroczyć rzeki oraz niepotrzebnym złomem zablokować najwęższe uliczki miasta. Pierwszy patrol ISIS dotarł do brzegu Eufratu 10 sierpnia o godz. 8:20 i został ostrzelany przez nieliczne opancerzone pojazdy kierowane przez mieszkańców Karbali. Oczywiście patrol nie pozostawał dłużny i próbował kontratakować, ale obrońcy mieli lepsze pozycje. Wymiana ognia trwała mniej niż godzinę. Obrońcy nie stracili ani jednego człowieka, jednak mieli wielu rannych, natomiast z liczącego 80 żołnierzy zwiadu ISIS zgineło 56 a 20 było ciężko rannych. Dowódca zgrupowania Południe Dwa wysłał do Karbali 7 tysięcy żołnierzy i dał im tydzień na zdobycie miasta. Karbala potencjalnie nie miała żadnych szans. Mimo że miasta broniło 34 tysiące ludzi, to byli oni w większości nie przeszkoleni oraz słabo zaopatrzeni, w przeciwieństwie do ISIS. Pomimo tego, przez pierwsze dni mieszkańcom Karbali udwało się utrzymać pozycje i nie pozwalali Państwu Islamskiemu przekroczyć rzeki, jednak Południe Dwa przekroczyło ją w innym, oddalonym od miasta miejscu. Wtedy rozpoczeło się oblężenie. Dowódcy ISIS wiedząc że ich przeciwnik ma przewagę liczebną, kazał okrążyć miasto i rozpocząć wojnę szarpaną. Atakowali więc tylko te dzielnice które były najsłabiej bronione, po czym się wycofywali. ISIS rozpoczeło również masowe bombardowania miasta, a puszczane z ich głośników propagandowe pieśni oraz przemowy, nie pozwalały obrońcom zasnąć. Szansą obrońców na wygraną okazał się....internet. Obecny w mieście amerykański fotograf J. Johson przez cały okres oblężenia uwieczniał okropieństwo Państwa Islamskiego. Jego zdjęcia zrobiły furorę w internecie, wywołując jednocześnie burzę w krajach świata. Mniejszości islamskie we Francji, Niemczech i Wlk.Brytanii naciskały na interwencje, mimo że te kraje prowadziły już wojnę z Rosją. Największy odzew jednak zdjęcia wywołały na Bliskim Wschodzie. Władze Iraku, wyczuły okazje na kontratak, kazali więc wysłać niezwiązane walką resztki armii w okolice Karbali. Siły powietrzne Jordanii, Arabii, Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich, Kuwejtu i Iranu, które już wcześniej bombardowały terytorium Państwa Islamskiego, rozpoczeły zorganizowane naloty na siły w okolicach oblężonego miasta. Kuwejt, który po zdobyciu Bagdadu, zaczął poważnie obawiać się ISIS, wysłał do miasta najemników z Academi. Naloty, twardy opór obrońców oraz przybycie sił amiri Irackiej, wspomaganych przez najemników sprawił, że siły Państwa Islamskiego rozpoczeły odwrót. ISIS straciło ponad 5 tysięcy żołnierzy (nie było żadnych rannych, ponieważ niezdolnych do walki zwyczajnie zabijano) a Karbala straciła 8,5 tys. ludzi (martwych i rannych). Oblężenie Karbali było największą porażką ISIS i miało się okazać początkiem jego upadku. Dowodzący obroną miasta Ahmed Jusuf kilka dni po zakończeniu ofensywy Państwa Islamskiego, na oczach reporterów z praktycznie każdego świata poprzysiągł że zniszczy ISIS. Zaczął również nagrywać swoje przemowy oraz umieszczać je w interecie, inspirując setki tysięcy islamistów, których wzywał do "ostatniej wojny między muzułmanami". Na całym Bliskim Wschodzie (i nie tylko) zaczeły powstawać ochotnicze armie, chcące brać udział w wojnie. Najsławniejszą była założona w Port Saidzie (Egipt) przez byłego porucznika armii egipskiej, Mahmeda Imotekha, "Armia Bożej Łaski". Przełom "Wobec cyberataku, jaki dotknął nasz system obrony, użycie przez nas broni atomowej przestało być opcją. Powód jest prosty, w przypadku kontrataku bylibyśmy w stanie zestrzelić ok. 1% pocisków atomowych." - z raportu rosyjskich służb thumb|235px|Wyspy Kurylskie20 sierpnia 2015 roku o 3:15, Japońska flota oraz siły powietrzne ostrzelały okręty Rosyjskiej Floty Oceanu Spokojnego, rozproszone na całym Morzu Ochockim. Napotkali twardą obronę, ale ich celem nie było szybkie zniszczenie przeciwnika, a związanie go walką. Dwie godziny później, w japońskiego portu Sapporo wypłyneły siły desantowe. Na wyspę Sachalin wysłano 5,5 tys. żołnierzy, a na Wyspy Kurylskie 1,5 tys. Przewidywano że zajęcie obydwu terenów zajmie od dnia do dwóch a maksymalne straty oceniono na 150 żołnierzy. Zajęcie Wysp Kurylskich zajeło Japończykom trzy dni a Sachalin-osiem. Na obydwu wyspach Rosjanie twardo się bronili, mimo braku większych związków bojowych na tych obszarach. W walkach o Kuryle zgineło 220 żołnierzy Japonii, 200 zostało rannych, na Sachalin były one prawie dwa razy większe. Po stronie Rosji zgineło łącznie 650 ludzi, nie ustalono liczby rannych. Straty ponieśli głównie cywile którzy stawiali twardy opór. Japończykom o wiele lepiej poszło na morzu, bowiem zdołali uszkodzić kilka okrętów Floty Oceanu Spokojnego, nie tracąc jednocześnie ani jednego własnego. Straty poniesione przez Japonie sprawiły, że jej władze odstąpiły od śmiałego planu zajęcia Władywostoku na rzecz ataku na Półwysep Kamczatka. 21 sierpnia chiński wywiad oraz siły specjalne przeprowadziły serie ataków terrorystycznych oraz pozorowanych manifestacji na terenach Kirgistanu i Tadżekistanu. Zostały one szybko i w miarę bezkrwawo stłumione przez siły rządowe, ale i tak posłużyły władzom ChRL jako pretekst, żeby zająć obydwa państwa. 21 sierpnia o godzinie 22:10 na teren obydwu państw weszły wojska chińskie, by w ciągu dwóch godzin usunąć tamtejszy aparat rządzący i postawić na jego miejscu swój, marionetkowy. 22 sierpnia o godzinie 7:00 powołana została Kirgistańska Republika Ludowa, a pół godziny później Tadżekistańska Republika Ludowa. 23 sierpnia obydwa te państwa podpisały z ChRL Traktat o wiecznej przyjaźni i współpracy. Tego samego dnia, chiński premier Li Keqiang ogłosił, że jest zaniepokojony sytuacją chińskich mniejszości w Kazachstanie. Zarówno działania Chin jak i Japonii wzbudziły zanipokojenie na Kremlu. Podczas gdy Rosjanie ponosili bolesne straty w trwającej właśnie Ofensywie Khucowa, okazało się że na drugim końcu kraju powstaje drugi front. Po raz pierwszy na poważnie wzięto pod uwagę możliwość celowego ataku nuklearnego. Zwykli mieszkańcy Rosji zareagowali dwojako. Z jednej strony, tendencje separatystyczne stały się jeszcze bardziej widoczne niż kiedykolwiek. W obwodzie magadańskim (umiejscowionym pomiędzy Kamczatką a Krajem Chaborowskim) w miejscowościach Magadan, Oła i Susuman miejscowi policjańci i kłusownicy rozbrolili nieliczne jednostki armii oraz ogłosili utworzenie Republiki Magadańskiej, która objeła niemalże cały obwód. Podobne wydarzenia miały miejsce np. w Kraju Chaborowskim. Separatyści powołali do życia Wszechkomunistyczny Dyrektoriat Chaborowski, zajmując jednak jedynie mniejsze miasteczka (poza Bikinem, które stało się stolicą Dyrektoriatu), ponieważ te większe pozostały przy Federacji. Na terenia Kraju Chaborowskiego doszło do swoistej wojny domowej. Z drugiej strony, w wielu obwodach (m. in. Obwodzie Amurskim i Żydowskim Obwodzie Autonomicznym) wielu mieszkańców zaczeło zgłaszać się do wojska. W np. Kraju Nadmorskim liczącym 1 956 497 mieszkańców, 25000 zgłosiło się do ochotniczej służby wojskowej. 29 sierpnia, armia Japonii przeprowadziła desant na Kraj Kamczacki. Rozpoczął się on o 1:24, zmasowanym ostrzałem obiektów wojskowych w Wiluczniksu i Jelizowie. Okręty Japonii strały się z marynarką Rosyjską w trzech bitwach na Morzu Ochockim, z czego wygrały jedną, ale związały okręty wroga walką. Dzięki temu okręty desantowe z żołnierzami mogły wylądować w Ust'-Bolszeriecku, Wiluczinsku i Pietropawłowsku Kamczackim. W walce uczestniczyło 13 tys. żołnierzy Japonii i 8 tys. Rosjan, aktywnie wspieranych przez ludność cywilną. Walki w Kraju Kamczackim trwały do 11 września, kiedy Japończycy zajeli Wyspę Karagińską. Straty Japonii wyniosły 2,3 tysiąca (zmarłych i rannych) żołnierzy, Rosjanie natomiast stracili 4, 5 tysiąca (zmarłych i rannych) żołnierzy i 200 cywili. Mieszkańcy Kamczatki natychmiast po zdobyciu ich Kraju, utworzyli dwie organizacje partyzanckie- Jedna Rosja oraz Armia Kamczatki. Jedna pozostawała wierna Moskwie, druga miała tendencje separatystyczne. Obydwie walczyły nie tylko z Japończykami, ale i również ze sobą nawzajem. 10 września, w Moskwie zastrzelony został ambasador ChRL. Nie udało się ustalić, kto był jego zabójcą, ponieważ sprawca zbrodni zdołał uciec. Sprawa ta jednak posłużyła władzom ChRL jako pretekst by zerwać stosunki dyplomatyczne z Federacją Rosyjską. 12 września, nam mocy porozumienia chińsko-mongolskiego, armia Mongoli przeszła pod rozkazy dowódców stacjonujących w ich kraju jednostek wojskowych ChRL. Identyczne porozumienie zawarto z Kirgistańską Republiką Ludową i Tadżekistańską Republiką Ludową. 13 września, złośliwy wirus komputerowy (wytworzony przez Chiny, Japonię lub USA) zniszczył systemy obrony przeciwatomowej oraz wczesnego ostrzegania Federacji Rosyjskiej. 14 września 2015 roku, o godzinie 3:40 siły chińsko-tadżekistańsko-kirgistańskie weszły na teren Obwodu południowokazachstańskiego, żambylskiego i amłackiego. W tym samym czasie siły chińsko-mongolskie zaatakowały Ałtaj, Tuwę, Buriacje, Kraj Zabajkalski, Obwód Amurksi, Żydowski Obwód Autonomiczny i Kraj Nadmorski. Rozpoczeła się chińska inwazja na Rosję i Kazachstan. thumb|278px|Podział administracyjny Rosji Nowy etap "Przej#bane towarzyszu generale! Przej#bane!" - odpowiedź jaką usłyszał dowódca Wschodniego Okręgu Wojskowego, na pytanie jaka sytuacja panuje w obleganym Kyzyłu Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:III wojna światowa